Miter gauges for positioning workpieces, such as lengths of lumber, on a table are known in the art; however, the typical known gauges are not sufficiently versatile to meet the wide variety of needs which are encountered by workers faced with the problems of accurately and quickly cutting workpieces at a variety of angles and to a variety of lengths.